secrets
by vicky.keyworth
Summary: Haruhi has a few secrets that only a few people what will the host club do when they find out these secrets
1. secret 1

Haruhi pov

It's been 2 weeks now since dad died; no one knows about this not even the others in the host club. I keep telling myself to keep moving forward each day, I have to tell someone about this so today I plan to tell the chairman of the school that my dad has died after all he is my uncle , I just hope that the twins or Tamaki doesn't bother me today, today happens to be mine and my twins sisters birthday, the others have never met her and I don't on plan on them meeting her not yet anyway, well I better get to school before classes start and tell the chairman everything, bye dad, bye mom, oh and mom I found your letter thanks for planning our weddings already with the twins mother, you see I have met the twins and the others before and when I was young I fell in love with hikaru and my sister fell in love with kaoru our mothers promised each other that we would marry each other, the other secrets that me and my sister have is that we rare disease that if we are upset or our bodies are under too much stress our bodies shut down in to what we call a standstill, our aunt has it as well so we may look the same age as the twins but we are older than mitzukuni and takashi today we are twenty one years old also we are co owners with the twins mother of the hitachin fashion line we have designed some of the outfits our selves but now we are designing the new school uniforms I am doing the boys, and different uniforms for the host club my sister is doing the Girls and our different uniform.

End pov

At the ouran academy at the chair man's office

*Knock knock *

Yuzuru: Come in

Haruhi: - Chairman May I speak with you

Yuzuru: of course Haruhi how could I say no to one of my favourite nieces what is it that you want to talk to be about dear

Haruhi: papa died 2 weeks ago, I thought that you should know

Yuzuru: oh I'm sorry to hear that haruhi, Is there anything I can do for you and Hannah

Haruhi: we do need help with moving our stuff to the new house that we have since our mother did leave it us and she and auntie anna used it when they were younger

Yuzuru: I will get someone to move the stuff for you anything else, you look like you haven't been sleeping at all, I suggest that you go and get some rest haruhi, I have a room that you could use but there is only one other person that uses this room and that is mitzukuni haniazuka and sometime takashi morinazuka stays with him, after the holiday I presume that Hannah will be coming to ouran with you

Haruhi: yeah that is what she said, she is currently with rachael help her with the making of the new school uniforms, but what do I do about my debt to the host club I somehow know that kyoya ooteri is secretly adding money to my debt, I wish he would just stop and I wish my debt was gone, but I love being in the host club they are sort of my second family but a rather dysfunctional one, the only two that listen to what I have to say is takashi and mitzukuni, I think if I told them about my father they wouldn't yell or shout at me for not telling them about my father, they would try to help me just like you are uncle and they would not cause me too much stress not like tama or the twins and even sometimes kyoya

Yuzuru: do you want me to pay the rest of your debt when I find out how much you are left owing and it is your choice if you wish to tell takashi or mitzukuni about your father haruhi, try not to stress out too much I don't want you to be in that condition again, I hated seeing both you and Hannah like that

Haruhi: yes please uncle I would like that also could it be possible for me not to go in to my classes today, with what has happened these past two weeks I really need to catch up on my sleep and I don't want to be disturbed by anybody but I will takashi and mitzukuni to still you that room until it is possible for both me and Hannah to have our own secret room built in the school where only me and her can access and make sure that the other students plus tama and the host club know not to go in to mine and Hannah's sanctuary that we have in the gardens I might go there at dinner time and I don't want anyone to follow me

Yuzuru: yes of course haruhi, I will get right on that come on lets get you to that room that I was talking about so that you can sleep

Yuzuru and haruhi leave his office and head to the room where he said and he explained to haruhi that there are girls clothes in the wardrobe near the second bed where as the wardrobe near the first bed has boy clothes and then he leaves and haruhi changes in to the girls clothes and she has taken off her wig that she has on to reveal her long hair and her binding bandages that she wears and she goes to sleep


	2. emergency action

Outside in the courtyard

Mitzukuni: Takashi good morning

Takashi: good morning mitzukuni

Tamaki: good morning mori senpai huni senpai

Mitzukuni, Takashi: morning tama chan, Tamaki

Kyoya: morning everyone

Twins: morning

Tamaki: remember today is haruhi's birthday and today after school we are taking her somewhere for her birthday.

The chairman comes over on the megaphone

Yuzuru: to all students and staff Haruhi fujioka is not to be disturbed by anyone and that includes you Tamaki and is excused from all classes today that is all oh and have a happy holiday

Mitzukuni : takashi I'm getting tired lets go to the room now please

Takashi: come on mitzukuni we will see you guys later ok

Kyoya, tamaki, twins: ok mori senpai

Mitzukuni and takashi go to the room where haruhi is

Mitzukuni: takashi there is someone else here and they are asleep in the other bed

Takashi: yes I know mitzukuni

Mitzukuni: well this is my room to sleep in takashi are you thinking what I am that this person is haru chan

Takashi: yes I think that it is her mitzukuni lets leave her to sleep

Mitzukuni : but why would haru chan want to use this room

Takashi: I don't know mitzukuni just go to sleep and I'll stay here ok

Mitzukuni: ok takashi

1 hour later mitzukuni is still asleep and haruhi wakes up and see mitzukuni in the other bed asleep cuddling usu chan which she remembers she gave to him when they were younger

***flashback **

**Haruhi: mitzu whats wrong why are you crying **

**Takashi: he fell over on the way here **

**Haruhi: here mitzu you can keep usu chan, but you have to promise that when I am ever feeling down that you have to give her back to me and then you can have her back once I feel better again **

**Mitzukuni: thank you haru chan I promise **

**End of flashback* **

Takashi: haruhi are you ok

Haruhi: I'm fine takashi *lying because she is not fine*

Takashi: I don't believe you, you know that you can trust both me and mitzukuni with anything and we will listen to what you have to say and be here for you if you need us and we promise not to tell tamaki or the others what you have told us now tell me whats wrong

Haruhi: its my father, he died 2 weeks ago

Takashi: oh haruhi, I'm sorry for your loss, is there anything you need or anything that we can do to help you

Haruhi: no I have everything sorted, my uncle is moving my stuff to the house that my mother left me and I won't have that far to walk to school anymore since it is only down the road about 10 minutes away

Takashi: oh I see, well tamaki mention taking you somewhere for your birthday today but I don't know where, its almost lunch time did you bring a lunch with you haruhi

Haruhi: no I forgot but I think that if I leave now I can get something from the cafeteria to eat

Takashi: haruhi before you go I have a couple of question for you, who is your uncle

Haruhi: the chairman he's my uncle, what is your next question

Takashi: why do you sound older than you look haruhi

Haruhi: that is because I am older than I look takashi, I have a rare disease that if I am upset or too stressed I go in to a standstill, it mean that my body shuts down and make it look like I am in a coma type state, after my mother died the disease hit me I was 6 at the time and I stopped for 10 years, I may look the same age as the twins but I am really twenty one years old I just turned twenty one today but tamaki and the twins and kyoya just think that I just turned 13 today but that is not the case.

Takashi: oh I see is there a cure for your disease

Haruhi: no there isn't one

Takashi: won't your disease hit you again now that your father has died haruhi

Haruhi: it could but it hasn't yet, oh and you can tell mitzukuni about my father but only him though, I'll see you later at the club takashi

Takashi nods and haruhi leaves the room and goes to the cafeteria and then to her sanctuary that she has in the gardens they only other people that knows about that is her twins sister and her uncle because it is the garden that she did with her mother and aunt before her mother died with her twins sister but her uncle lets Kasanoda in to the sanctuary to water the plants every so often and today happens to be that day.

At the cafeteria

Tamaki: where is haruhi

Twins: we don't know where she is

Kyoya: I have been trying to get through to ranka to see if it ok for haruhi to come with us to okinawa for the pass two weeks and I haven't been getting through

Mitzukuni: maybe he has gone holiday or something kyo chan

Kyoya: you are probably right huni senpai

Takashi knew the truth about ranka but he didn't say anything and it wasn't his choice to tell them it was haruhi's

At the sanctuary

Kasanoda comes to water the plants and see's haruhi there

Kasanoda: oh I'm sorry I've come to water the plants that are in here the chairman gave me permission to do so

Haruhi: its ok Kasanoda, I trust you with my secret area in the gardens

Kasanoda: Haruhi are you ok, I didn't know that this was yours, I was just told to water this area every so often by the chairman

Haruhi: I'm fine, this garden is what me and my mother made with my aunt and my twin sister

Kasanoda: you have a sister, does she go to ouran

Haruhi: no not yet but she will be after the holiday though, she is busy helping our godmother with something

Kasanoda: oh I see, whats your sisters name haruhi

Haruhi: my sister name is Hannah, I trust you not to tell tamaki and the others but our father died 2 weeks ago, I told my uncle this morning, you should know that my uncle is the chairman of ouran academy and I told takashi a few moments ago before I came here the only ones that don't know are mitzukuni, tamaki, the twins and kyoya

Kasanoda: I see, have you eaten lunch haruhi

Haruhi: yeah I have why

Kasanoda: well would you like to accompany me to the cafeteria and I could get you some strawberry cake since I know its you favourite and since today is your birthday so Happy birthday haruhi

Haruhi: you are the second person to say happy birthday to me today the first one was my uncle earlier and sure I will accompany you to the cafeteria Kasanoda and thanks for what you have been doing to the garden

Kasanoda: you are welcome and at least you call me Kasanoda and not bossa nova or Casanova like anybody else, haruhi I know that tamaki and the others suggested you learning marshal arts and that but could I train you in how to defend your self

Haruhi: I would like that but you should know I already know marshal arts, me and my sister have been trained in both Kendo and Karate since we were 4 years old by a family friend and we are the co female national champions in both, but I am willing to learn judo if you know that, I take it you heard about the beach trip that we went on, well I could have taken those guys down if tamaki hadn't come up to the cliff, the reason why I didn't was because tamaki would have gotten hurt and I didn't want that.

Kasanoda: yeah I do know judo I would be glad to teach you haruhi and I did hear about what happened at the beach

Kasanoda and haruhi go to the cafeteria and tamaki and the others are still there and Kasanoda pulls a chair out for haruhi and she sits down and then he goes and gets the cake for haruhi and some tea as well

Tamaki: I wonder who that girl is that came in with Kasanoda

Twins: yeah she's pretty, do you think she could be his girlfriend

Tamaki: don't know could be why don't we go introduce ourselves

They go over to the table where haruhi and Kasanoda are

Twins: hey Casanova is she your girlfriend

Haruhi spits out her tea and starts coughing

Kasanoda: no she isn't my girlfriend, she just a friend who happens to be a girl, are you ok *speaking to haruhi*

Haruhi: yeah

Kasanoda: what are you guys doing over here anyway

Twins: we came to say hello to your friend, here, hi we are the hitachin twin hikaru and kaoru

Haruhi: hi now leave me alone

Tamaki: but princess there is no way to talk to us like that we only came to say hello to you

Tamaki's father comes in to the dining room and see's that tamaki and the others apart from Kasanoda are not leaving haruhi alone and he can also see that she is about to go and hit someone and the person she will probably hit is tamaki and she does hit tamaki in the face and he goes over to see what was up in the first place

Tamaki: oww that is no way for a young lady to act

Haruhi: I told you to leave me alone but you didn't listen

Yuzuru: Kasanoda would you take Rei to the gardens please I think it will help her

Kasanoda: of course chairman

Haruhi and Kasanoda leave and haruhi mouths thank you to her uncle

Tamaki: oww my nose hurts

Twins: what up with her you only called her princess and she hit you

Kyoya: so what are we going to do for haruhi's birthday tamaki

Tamaki: nothing until I get my nose seen too, father why did you let that girl get away with what she did to me

Yuzuru: tamaki what did I say this morning not to do

Tamaki: you said not to disturb haruhi fujioka and that was to all student especially me, are you say that she was haruhi, but then that means that Casanova could be near her because he would have disturbed her as well

Yuzuru: she probably told him what she told me this morning and trusted him that is why she let him go near her, and he was nice enough to get her some cake too and no mitzukuni you can't have it, sakura

Sakura: yes chairman

Yuzuru: take this cake to my office please and tell rei to come to my office she is in the garden at the moment

Sakura: yes sir I will go and take this cake and tell her to go to your office

Sakura leaves with the cake in her hand

Yuzuru: I suggest that you leave rei alone tamaki if I found out that you have disturbed her again, you will get more than a broken nose

The chairman leaves the cafeteria and goes to his office the others take tamaki to the nurses office, to the gardens where haruhi and Kasanoda are

Kasanoda: haruhi are you ok

Haruhi: I'm fine *collapses*

Kasanoda: haruhi

Sakura: mr Kasanoda, the chairman want to see his niece in his office

Kasanoda: I don't know what happened but she just collapsed and I just caught her what should I do

Sakura: bring her to the office quickly

They quickly go to the chairman's office

Yuzuru: what happened Kasanoda

Kasanoda: I asked her if she was ok, she said that she was fine and then she collapsed and I caught her

Yuzuru: oh dear its happened again, sakura phone yoshio and tell him we have emergency code alpha delta beta 1 he will know what it means

Sakura: right * phones yoshio ooteri, **yoshio: hello this is yoshio ooteri speaking how may I help you** this is the chairman's assistant he told me to phone you with the emergency code of alpha delta beta 1 **yoshio: oh shit tell him that I am sending the emergency helicopter to the school because I would send an ambulance but I just got a call from rachael hitachin saying the same code but with a 2 they both must have gone into it together at the same time and tell him I will meet him the hospital **ok I will bye hangs up * sir he said that he is sending the emergency helicopter to the school, he also rachael hitachin just called him saying the same code but with a 2 he said that they both must have gone into it together as the same time and he said that he will meet you at the hospital

Yuzuru: ok thank you, sakura pass me the P. A machine please I need to make an announcement

*Over P.A machine

**Yuzuru: all student please return indoors immediately, that is all* **

Kasanoda: chairman what is wrong with haruhi

Yuzuru: she has a rare disease, which causes her body to shut down in to a coma like state there is no cure for this disease, her twin has it as well as well as Tamaki's mother, she may look the same age as you and the twins but she is not, she is really 21 years old she and Hannah turned 21 today but with what has happened with there father, my twin brother, the disease has struck again the last time it happened was just after their mother died when they were 6 years old, they stopped for 10 years, come lets go to the helicopter it should be here by now

Kasanoda and the chairman leave his office with haruhi

In the infirmary with tamaki

Nurse: well you nose if defiantly broke mr souh, you will have to go to the hospital to have it put back and have an x ray to see how badly it is broken

Kyoya: thank you

Twins: what is that sound

They go to the window and see a helicopter on the ground

Kyoya: what is that doing here

Twins: that's the ooteri helicopter isn't kyoya senpai

Kyoya: yeah but it is only used for emergencies, I wonder what has happened to bring that here and that is probably why the chairman told everyone to come indoors

Takashi thinks to what haruhi told him about her disease, and he runs out of the room

Mitzukuni: takashi *running after him* whats wrong

They get to where the doors are and stopped by the paramedics that are waiting for haruhi

Paramedic 1: sorry but will you move out of the way we have an emergency code alpha delta beta 1 in process

The chairman and Kasanoda who is carrying haruhi comes to the exit

Paramedic 2: pass her to me

Kasanoda passes haruhi to the paramedic

Paramedic 1: we have room for 3 others to come with her which three of you will be coming

Yuzuru: I will because she is my niece

Takashi: I will go too

Kasanoda: I will follow in a car with your permission chairman

Yuzuru: yes you have it as well as do my son and his other friends Kasanoda go tell them what has happened they will want to know why the helicopter is here anyway, but just tell them that she is seriously sick that is why she needs the helicopter to go to the hospital

Mitzukuni: I will ride with you in the helicopter if someone would like to tell me what is going on while we are in there

Paramedic 1: right lets go

Takashi, the chairman and mitzukuni go in to the helicopter with the paramedics and haruhi while Kasanoda goes to the infirmary to tell tamaki and the others why the helicopter was here for

In the helicopter

Mitzukuni: whats wrong with haru chan takashi

Takashi: she has a rare disease that causes her body to shut down and go in to a coma like state, her mother died when she was 6 after that the disease hit her and she stopped for 10 years, she may look the same age as the twins but she is not, she is really 21 years old, she turned 21 today, also her father died 2 weeks ago, she told me this while you were still asleep, she said that I could only tell you so when kyoya earlier said that he couldn't get a hold of ranka, I knew the truth of why he couldn't, I couldn't tell you then in front of the others and the chairman is her uncle he is her fathers twin brother

Mitzukuni: so that is why you ran off when you saw the helicopter

Yuzuru: I see that she told you about her father takashi, I knew she would because she told me, but what she didn't tell you is that she has a twin sister and her name is Hannah, they both have the same disease, that is why when they have an attack, we use the emergency code Alpha delta beta 1 for haruhi and alpha delta beta 2 for Hannah

Mitzukuni: chairman why did you call haru chan Rei earlier

Yuzuru: because her first name isn't haruhi its Reina and Hannah's is Rosemary or rose for short

In the infirmary

Kasanoda comes into the infirmary out of breath

Nurse: here dear have a seat

Tamaki and others: Kasanoda why are you here

Kasanoda: HARUHI is really sick she has had to be airlifted to hospital that I why the helicopter was here, the chairman has given us permission to go to the hospital

Tamaki: kyoya call a car immediately we are going to the hospital

Kyoya: you have to go anyway with you broken nose


	3. Chapter 3

They all rush too the limo that is waiting for them to take them to the hospital, when they get there takashi and mitzukuni are in the waiting room with Tamaki's father and the twins mother

Tamaki: father how is haruhi

Yuzuru: we don't know how she is tamaki, we are still waiting for news

Kyoya: tamaki come on lets go and get your nose seen too by the time that is finished we might have some news on how haruhi is

Twins: we will go with you as well

Tamaki: ok *leaves with kyoya and the twins *

Yoshio comes out to them

Yuzuru and rachael: how are they

Yoshio: they are ok, it is a mild attack, but we don't know when they will wake up its up to them when they do, I have put them in the chamber together because I know if they were in separate ones they would wonder where the other one is and I didn't want that, I suggest that they stay with one of you permanently

Rachael: I will have them stay with me because I know that is what both kotoko and Ryoji would have wanted if anything happened to them

Yuzuru: yes your are right rachael you know more about this disease that they have than I do, since your sister suffers from the same disease as the girls

Yoshio: I will tell you when they are awake

Yuzuru: thank you yoshio

Yoshio leave the room

Takashi: chairman I though that only you were related to haruhi from what she told me

Yuzuru: no I am not the only one that is related to haruhi, I maybe her fathers twin brother, but mother didn't like Ryoji lifestyle choices so he changed his last name to kotoko's last name

Tamaki comes back with kyoya and the twins with a bandage across his nose

Tamaki: any news on haruhi yet

Yuzuru: she's fine tamaki, we are just waiting until she wake up

Tamaki: oh should we phone her father to tell him what has happened

Yuzuru: tamaki, kyoya and hikaru and kaoru you are the only ones that do not know this so I will tell you, Ryoji died 2 weeks ago

Tamaki: poor haruhi so where will she be living from now on

Rachael: she will be living with me from now on since both kotoko and Ryoji made me her legal guardian if anything happened to them

In the room where haruhi and Hannah are

**Using twin telepathy **

**Hannah: rei you awake **

**Haruhi: no I'm asleep **

**Hannah: it happened again to the both of us, we in the hospital **

**Haruhi: in the chamber **

**Hannah: I sense that uncle Yuzuru and auntie rachael have told the others about papa **

**Haruhi: I do too, but the one thing that the twins don't know is even though we are there cousins also as well as there fiancée's as well **

**Hannah: we are going to live with rachael from now on aren't we **

**Haruhi: yeah we are, tamaki can whine all he wants I am not staying with him and being away from you it is most certainly isn't going to happen like that, its like hikaru being with out kaoru they would hate it **

**Hannah: should we use our telepathy to contact uncle Yuzuru and auntie rachael that we are ok so who do you want to talk to because I sense that Yuzuru is talking to tamaki and kyoya and twins**

**Haruhi: oh I'll take uncle Yuzuru, you take rachael **

Back in the waiting room

**Haruhi : uncle Yuzuru **

**Yuzuru: rei are you and rose ok **

**Haruhi : yeah we are fine, how do you think that I can talk to you telepathically if I wasn't fine **

**Yuzuru: true **

Tamaki: father are you ok

Twins and other: yeah chairman are you ok

Yuzuru: I'm fine boys

**Hannah : auntie rachael **

**Rachael : rose how are you and rei doing **

**Hannah : ok, if we wasn't we wouldn't be able to use telepathy now would we **

**Rachael : true so is rei talking to Yuzuru then **

**Hannah : yeah she is **

Twins: mother are you ok

Rachael: yeah I am, ***telepathically to Hannah: can you patch rei in to me as well Hannah * **

**Hannah : I can try, rei, rachael wants to talk to you **

**Haruhi : hi rachael **

**Rachael : hi rei **

Yuzuru: rachael that was sneaky

Rachael: sorry Yuzuru

**Haruhi : sorry uncle Yuzuru but rachael wanted to talk to me **

**Yuzuru : its ok, the boys are just weirder out that we aren't talking to them and they are wondering if we are ok **

**Haruhi : oh I see, I don't think the twins have mastered this ability yet to talk telepathically with other twins **

**Rachael : I don't think so, they may feel that they have a connection with someone that is a twin but they won't know how to use that ability to talk to them **

Hikaru: kaoru do you feel as if someone is talking about us

Kaoru: yeah I do, I also feel that I have a connection with someone but who could that be

Hikaru: I do too

**Rachael : they are figuring it out now but slowly what should we do **

**Hannah: nothing they will eventually **

**Haruhi: learn how to tap into this ability**

**While haruhi, Hannah, rachael and Yuzuru talk to tamaki and the others **

Twins: are our parent asleep tono

Tamaki: I don't know maybe

Twins: tono can we ask you a question

Tamaki: sure what is it

Twins: do you love haruhi, we mean not as a father/ daughter type love but as a boyfriend/girlfriend sort of way

Tamaki: yes but she's not in love with me she is in love with someone else I can tell she is

Mitzukuni: how do you know that tama chan

Takashi: mitzukuni you can tell by looking in to her eyes, I have seen it as well

Kyoya: me too but there is one thing that I am curious about

Twins: whats that kyoya senpai

Kyoya: her debt was paid of last year by éclair yet she still is in the club with us even after I told her it was paid

Tamaki: guys I have been thinking and Casanova I want you opinion on this as well, what would you say to opening a female version of the host club and have haruhi as president

All guys including Kasanoda: we think it is a great idea

**Using twin telepathy **

**Rachael: tamaki just asked the boys what they think to doing a female version of the host club with you haruhi as president, but from what I know you are already are going to be doing a hostess club with you and Hannah as co presidents with Renge, éclair and the others fiancée's correct **

**Haruhi: yeah we are I know that we have that whole alliance thing but éclair didn't break any of the rules it was grandmother that made her come and be engaged to tamaki, when she is in fact already engaged to him because of the alliance that we 7 girls have and its is our duty to protect our boys come what may, I love tama but not in the way I love hikaru that is why I stayed in the club even though my debt is paid and hikaru and kaoru don't know that I come to your house every 2****nd**** Thursday that uncle gives me often school twice a month**

**Hannah: the uniforms for the new school term have already been done and we made our own uniforms for the alliance for the 6 of us girls plus rei has done uniforms for the host club boys including Ritsu Kasanoda as part of the host club because if rei has to be the president of the hostess club with me he would be the perfect candidate to take her place in the host club. **

**Yuzuru: I see you have already though this through the both of you, I will set up a room for you and your alliance for the hostess club plus a separate room where you can have you annual meeting and such, I will put the hostess club next to the 3****rd**** music room where the host club is with a door leading to your clubroom from the host club **

**Haruhi: thank you uncle Yuzuru I will just let either tamaki or any of the other tell me about doing the hostess club since we have already established that we are doing on and everything is being sorted out by you uncle Yuzuru**

Back to tamaki and the others

Tamaki: not only that Casanova would you like to be part of the host club because if haruhi has to be the president of the girls version I would like you to take the spot that she had

Kasanoda: I would be honoured tamaki

Mitzukuni and takashi parents come in to the hospital since yoshio phoned them to tell them about haruhi and Hannah

Sakura: rachael

Rachael: ah don't do that

**Twins telepathy **

**Haruhi: what happened uncle **

**Yuzuru: sakura scared rachael is all **

**Hannah and haruhi laugh and so does Yuzuru **

Rachael: Yuzuru its not funny

Yuzuru: it wasn't me who started laughing first it was the Girls they started it

**Twin telepathy **

**Rachael: I am going to get you two little monkeys when you wake up **

**Haruhi and Hannah: you are going to have to catch us first auntie rachael *sticks tongue out* **

Yoshio comes out of the room where haruhi and Hannah are looking shocked

Yuzuru: yoshio whats wrong why do you have that look on your face

Yoshio: Haaaannnnaaahhh, hhhaaaarrrruuuuuhhhiiiiii, ssssttttuuuuuccckkkkk ttttthhhheeerrrreeee ttttoooonnnnnngggggguuuuueeeeessssss oooooouuuuuuutttttt ttttttthhhhhhaaaaattttttttt wwwwwwaaaaaasssssss cccccrrrrrreeeeeppppppyyyyyyyy

Rachael: sorry yoshio my fault

Yoshio: hhhh I should have known that they would use that ability the cheeky monkeys they could have given me a heart attack, why can't they just wake up instead of talking that way, I take it they have been talking to you and Yuzuru here

Rachael and Yuzuru: yeah they have

Sakura and other hosts parents: what ability are you talking about

Rachael: TTP ( **stands for Twin Telepathy) **

Sakura and others parents: oh we see, and only you and Yuzuru can talk to them like that because of your siblings that you have

Yuzuru: they are laughing again

**Twins telepathy **

**Haruhi: hey Hannah want to play a trick on hikaru and kaoru while we are talking like this and auntie rachael, and uncle Yuzuru, don't say anything to the others**

**Hannah: sure what do you want to do **

**Haruhi: you flick kaoru ear and I do hikaru's **

**Hannah: ok **

Kaoru: oh hikaru stop flicking my ear

Hikaru: I am not doing anything

Hikaru: hey kaoru stop flicking mine

Kaoru: its not me

There parents are laughing at their antics but rachael and Yuzuru know the real culprits behind that

Sakura and others parents: whats going on with those two rachael

Rachael laughs: can't ttteelll bbbbuuuutttt iiiiiittttt''''''''sssssss ffuuuuunnnnnnnyyyyyy

Yoshio: let me guess

Rachael: ah ha, payback according to you know who

Yuzuru: they said bye rachael they are going to wake up now

Yoshio: about bloody time , cheeky monkeys

To tamaki and the others

Tamaki: wonder what our parents are talking about

Kyoya: I have no idea tamaki

Hikaru: did you kiss me on the cheek kaoru

Kaoru: no did you kiss me hikaru on the cheek

Hikaru: no but then who did

To where there parents are

Yoshio: I think we should let the boys in first

Yuzuru: yeah your right but you do know that rei and rose will be laughing at what they just did to the twins right

Rachael: you boys can go and see haruhi now

The twins and the others go in to the room where haruhi and Hannah

Haruhi: hi guys

Mitzukuni: you look a lot better than you did earlier

Haruhi: I am much better mitzukuni but we need to keep it down, she's still sleeping *points to Hannah who is in her bed*

Tamaki: who is she haruhi and why he in your bed

Haruhi: she's my best friend and we have known each other since childhood, and when she is sick I like to comfort her and she me you could say that we are like twins

Mitzukuni: but haru chan she's your

Haruhi: mitzukuni I don't want them to know yet, she's my friend nothing else, Rose wake up

Hannah: Rei, 5 more minutes

Haruhi: not 5 more minutes now rose

Hannah: fine, tama lover

Tamaki and the others faces drop

Haruhi: ah I am not a tama lover

Hannah: are too

Haruhi: are not

Hannah: too

Haruhi: not

Hannah: are too and you know it

Haruhi: are not

Tamaki: haruhi and rose are friends so stop fighting, it is not lady like

Haruhi and Hannah look at each other and then nod and punch tamaki in the face Again

Tamaki: oww my face again what was that for

Haruhi: felt like hitting something what about you rose

Hannah: me too, I'm sorry rei, I don't deserve to be your friend for all those things I said

Haruhi: oh no I'm sorry for the things that I said to you

Hannah: oh rei

Haruhi: oh rose love you

Hannah: love you too

**Telepathically flick the twins on the ear**

Twins: oww who keeps doing that

Yuzuru and the others parents coming to the room

Yuzuru: tamaki what happened to you

Tamaki: haruhi and that girl punched me only because I told them to stop fighting and the said that they felt like hitting something so they hit me and they made up like the twins did the day haruhi told them apart in front of the customers

Yuzuru: Rei, rose you two are cheeky little monkey, you were bored weren't you

Haruhi and Hannah: yep

Rachael: you little monkeys, I still have to get you for what you did earlier

Haruhi: but you forgot you have

Hannah: to catch us first

They run out of the room

Rachael Follows the girls out of the room

Back in the room with tamaki and the other and their parents

Yoshio staring out of the window : huh those two are something aren't they Yuzuru

Yuzuru staring out of the window : yeah, but you and me and sakura and the others know, they aren't little girls anymore, the remind me so much of kotoko you can see it

Yoshio and sakura and the others except the hosts staring out of the window: yeah we can see it, look at them now Yuzuru

Yuzuru looks out the window and then starts crying

To where tamaki and the other hosts and Kasanoda are

Tamaki: have you too been teaching haruhi your tricks that you play on people

Twins: no we haven't, tono look your father he's crying

Rachael and the girls come back in to the room

Haruhi: Yuzuru

The chairman turns round with tears in his eye and he runs to the girls and hugs them

Yuzuru: I love you the both of you, never forget that and you always can turn to me if you need anything

Haruhi and Hannah: we know we love you too Yuzuru *hugs him back*

Rachael: yoshio is it ok to take the girls home

Yoshio: yeah it is

Rachael: come on girls lets get you home

Haruhi and Hannah: ok coming *both look at each other and then telepathically flick the twins on the back of the head*

Twins: oww who keeps doing that

Yuzuru, rachael and the girls all walk out together and tamaki and the others follow them

At the limo

Yuzuru: remember you can see me anytime you want, ok girls

Haruhi and Hannah: were not little kids anymore Yuzuru

Yuzuru: I know your not, remember stay safe and look after each other ok

Haruhi: ok Yuzuru, are you two just going to stand there or are you coming

The twins come to the car and they all leave

In the limo its self

twins: rose so where do you live

Haruhi and Hannah look at each other and then rachael

Rachael: its up to you if you want to tell them girls its not up to me

Haruhi: Rose is my twin sister, we call her rose because it is short for Rosemary and even though that is her first name, her second name that we call her is Hannah

Hannah: haruhi, isn't her first name it is her second name her first name is Reina

Haruhi: only you, taka, mitzu and ritsu know that Hannah is my twin sister,

Twins: oh we see, haruhi, tono was talking to us and the others earlier and he has decided that you will be the president of the girl version of the host club and he is have Kasanoda take you place as a member of the host club

Haruhi: I see

Rachael's phone goes off and it is Yuzuru telling her that the thing that she and him and the girls talked about is done and to tell the girls when she is alone with them and not with the twins around

Hannah: rachael may I see

Rachael: yeah here *passes her phone to Hannah and Hannah reads the text that Yuzuru sent her*

Hannah: thanks rachael

They arrive at the hitachin manor and since the haruhi and Hannah are tired they decide that it is best to go to bed so the twins go to bed while Hannah, haruhi and rachael are still up

Rachael: Yuzuru says that the thing we discussed is done

Haruhi: I see thanks rachael, Hannah could you call the others now, rachael may we use that room

Rachael: of course it is yours and it is soundproof so the twins can't here what you are talking about

Haruhi and Hannah go in to there secret room and phone Renge and the other girls in the alliance

On the phone

**Renge: haruhi are you ok I heard what happened to you at school when Kasanoda went to the infirmary **

**Haruhi: I am fine renge both me and Hannah had a mild attack but we are fine now **

**Renge: oh good **

**Elizabeth and others: happy birthday Hannah, Haruhi **

**Hannah and haruhi: thank you, you guys **

**Haruhi: the project hostess club is ago, even though me and Hannah came up with it first and told you, tamaki has decided to do a female version of the club **

**Hannah: our uniforms have been done you should get them shortly the same with the boys and the other students will have new uniforms as well and they aren't the yellow colour like the old ones were me and Haruhi designed these ourselves. **

**Haruhi: uncle Yuzuru has set our clubroom up next to the host club room with a door leading from the hosts room to ours and he has also set up a room for us for annual meetings and such **

**Éclair: haruhi I am sorry I hope that I didn't break any of the alliance rules **

**Haruhi: no its ok éclair you didn't break any of the rules, it was all grandmothers doing, so how is Anna éclair **

**Éclair: she ok, I have decided that I am going to purchase a house in japan and bring anna with me **

**Hannah: rei **

**Haruhi: yes Hannah **

**Hannah: what do you say to giving éclair the house mother left us after all auntie anna did live there when she was younger with mother and auntie rachael before she went to France **

**Haruhi: that is an excellent Idea, éclair you will live in the house that our mother left us with auntie anna **

**Éclair: are you sure aren't you two using that house **

**Haruhi and Hannah: no we are living with auntie rachael **

**Renge: do you two want to come to the mall tomorrow with me and the others **

**Hannah: I will but I don't know about Haruhi **

**Haruhi: I would love to go renge but I don't know if tama is planning anything for me and the twins to do with him and the other hosts tomorrow **

**Éclair: I better go I have to pack I will see you in a few days **

**Haruhi: ok we will have another meeting like this in a few days time then **

**All hang up and go to bed **

The next day Tamaki calls the twins to tell them where they are meeting and to bring haruhi with them

Hannah already left to go to the mall with renge and the others in the alliance except for éclair since she is still in France

Twins: haruhi tono said that we were going to the amusement park since we didn't do anything yesterday for your birthday

Haruhi: oh I see

Twins: where is Hannah

Haruhi: gone out with some of her friends, so where are we meeting tamaki and the others

Twins: at the gate of the amusement park

They leave to meet tamaki and the others at the amusement park

Tamaki: Haruhi are you ok those two devil twins didn't do anything to you did they

Haruhi: no and kindly let me go

**Using telepathy to look into the twins minds**

**Hikaru: haruhi is so pretty I wonder where she got that dress from **

**Kaoru: maybe mother gave haruhi that dress it is so pretty **

**Hikaru: but the only one that will be taking her out of that dress is me, I hope she loves me the way I love her **

**Haruhi uses her telepathy powers to hit hikaru on the head **

**End telepathy **

Kaoru: hikaru are you ok

Hikaru: something it me on the back of the head but I don't know what

Tamaki: hey haruhi are you ok, you look lost in though there for a moment

Haruhi: I was just thinking about something tamaki, I am fine now though

Tamaki: you called me by my name and no horrific

Haruhi: I know tamaki I did or would you prefer me to call you by your first name instead

Tamaki: what first name I don't what you are talking about

Haruhi: ok whatever Rene, whatever

The twins and the others including tamaki are shocked that haruhi knew Tamaki's first name which is Rene

Haruhi: hey are we going in or not

Tamaki: did the twins tell you haruhi that I though of doing a female version of the host club

Haruhi: yeah they did

Kyoya: haruhi how did you know Tamaki's first name, if you only met him this year when you started ouran

Haruhi: I have known him and you guys since I was a kid you just don't remember that's all

Twins: there is no way that is true

Haruhi takes out a picture from her bag and shows it them and the others and I is a picture of her, the twins, kyoya, takashi, mitzukuni and tamaki

Tamaki: how old were you when this was taken haruhi

Haruhi: 6 years old it was the summer the same year my mother died

Tamaki, twins and kyoya: that would mean that you are older than huni and mori senpai

Haruhi: I am older than huni and mori senpai, I have a genetic disorder, than when I am over upset or stressed that my body shuts down in to a coma like state but there is no cure for what I have, I may look the same age as the twins but I'm not, just after my mother died the disease hit and I stopped for 10 years, I am really 22 years old and not 13, I turned 22 yesterday

Tamaki: my mother has the same disease as you do haruhi, that Is why I can't live with her in France, but my Grandmother is preventing me from seeing her, I would like to see her again *starts crying*

Haruhi: oh tama ***hugs him and** **starts singing* **

**Ours dansants, ailes peintes**

**Les choses dont je me souviens presque**

**Et quelqu'un de la chanson chante**

**Once upon a Décembre**

**Quelqu'un me tient chaud et en sécurité**

**Chevaux caracolent à travers une tempête d'argent**

**Les chiffres dansant gracieusement**

**À travers ma mémoire**

**Au loin, il ya longtemps**

**Dim rougeoyant comme une braise**

**Choses mon cœur l'habitude de connaître**

**Once upon a Décembre**

**Quelqu'un me tient chaud et en sécurité**

**Chevaux caracolent à travers une tempête d'argent**

**Les chiffres dansant gracieusement**

**À travers ma mémoire**

**Au loin, il ya longtemps**

**Dim rougeoyant comme une braise**

**Choses mon cœur l'habitude de connaître**

**Choses, il aspire à se souvenir**

**Et quelqu'un de la chanson chante**

**Once upon a Décembre**

Tamaki: haruhi how do you know that song, my mother used to sing it to my cousins whenever they we upset

Haruhi: my mother used to sing it to me when I was little

Kyoya: I have something to say

Haruhi and others: what is it kyoya

Kyoya: the chairman has decided that every student will be getting new uniforms for the new semester also there will be some new students coming to the school but tamaki I hate to say this but one of the new students is Éclair tonnere, also um haruhi I have noticed that on your ring finger you have a ring on there, who got that for you and why is on that finger

Haruhi: I got this ring for my birthday 2 years ago and this is the only finger that it will go on

Kyoya: I see, also I would like to say that from what I have found out from what information that I could in the school there are 6 girls that are part of an alliance that protect there fiancée's from harm and 2 of the girls are co female champions in both karate and kendo

Tamaki: wow so do you know who these girls are

Kyoya: no I don't know who they are that information was confidential

Tamaki: come on everyone lets go in and have some fun

They go in to the amusement park to where Hannah is

Renge: that dress is beautiful why don't you buy it Hannah

Hannah: ok but I will have to get Rei one as well though Renge

They buy the dresses back to haruhi and the others

Haruhi is smiling because she knows what Hannah had just bought her

Twins: haruhi what are you smiling about

Haruhi: oh it was just something that I was thinking off and I brought a smile to my face

Tamaki: haruhi are you enjoying yourself

Haruhi: yes I am thanks tama

Rachael texts haruhi to tell her that there the shop that they own in Paris got the wrong shipment of clothes and they need the new shipment and would either her or Hannah take it to them

Haruhi texts Hannah to tell her what is wrong and Hannah texts back saying why doesn't she go to Paris and that way she could see auntie while she is there haruhi then texts rachael back and tells her that she will be going to France and that could she ring Anna and ask her if it is ok if she and the guys stay with her at the house, then rachael texts back saying that anna said yes but haruhi would have to come up with a thing as to why she is going to France

Haruhi sighs

Mitzukuni: haru chan are you ok

Haruhi: I'm fine, my aunt is sick and she wants me to go to her

Tamaki: where does you aunt live haruhi

Haruhi: Paris, France

Tamaki: what would you guys think of going to France with haruhi but the thing is haruhi we won't have anywhere to stay

Haruhi: its ok my aunt will let you guys stay with me and hers

Tamaki: ok then we will take my private plane when do you have to leave

Haruhi: in an hour, beside rachael has already pack for me anyway so I don't to do that

Twins: we will just phone home and tell them to pack our stuff and put with yours on to the plane

They all ring there houses to pack there stuff and to put it in a limo and send it to the airfield where they will board the private plane with haruhi

They decide to leave the amusement park and head for the airport and when they get there the twins driver gives haruhi her backpack that has her tablet computer in so that she can work on the new designs for the new collection that she and Hannah are designing

Then she and the others board the plane and then it takes off and they are on there way to Paris

On the plane haruhi gets her tablet computer out of her bag that the driver gave her

Twins: haruhi when did you get one of those

Haruhi: last year my uncle got it me for my birthday

Twins: oh we see what are you doing on that thing

Haruhi: just something that I am working on

Mitzukuni: those look good haru chan, I didn't know you were good a designing things

Haruhi: huni senpai, I always have had a talent for this since one of my aunts is a designer herself, me and rose help out with a few things here and there

Mitzukuni: how long have you been doing something like that haru chan

Haruhi: since 2 years ago

Twins: may we see what it is that huni senpai saw haruhi


End file.
